


Hair Ribbon

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraxas fixes Severus' hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Ribbon

The Prince (Snape) boy was a wonder with potions. He was keen, alert and brilliant with his magic. He was learning manners under Lucius' example and tutelage. He was even grateful and glad.

His hair was proving an annoying problem. The potions with which he worked all day in the Malfoy dungeons soaked it and fouled it, no matter how often he bathed. It trailed over his forehead, over his eyes. His nose stuck out the middle of it like a hook over which a towel had been hung.

Abraxas went to Narcissa, Lucius' beautiful new wife, sublime and a true Malfoy already. She gave him a handful of ribbon from her Yule packages.

He stood behind the boy in the mirror and brushed the black hair back as he had done with Lucius' when he had been less than half this boy's age. He was almost a negative image, but he was still and acquiescent. His refinement of Bubotuber... properties... had ensured his skin was perfect. When the hair had been drawn back from his face in dark wings, he was very nearly presentable.

He bound it at the base of his skull in Narcissa's green and silver ribbons. He lay his hand on the boy's shoulder, his thumb brushing his bare white neck. "This is how you will appear in my house."

"Yes, sir." The reflection of the newly-visible black eyes looked back into his, opaque, reading him.


End file.
